Juvia, look at me
by Tinxies
Summary: In which Gray tried hard to get Juvia's attention. Do R&R.


Fairy Tail is not mine. Enjoy~ ^^

* * *

Gray pushed open Fairy Tail's main door with a grin on his face.

"Finally!" He half shouted, happy to be back home. A few of the Fairy Tail members looked his way and celebrated his return, asking him to drink with them. He smiled back at them while scanning around for his usual friends. He saw Lucy and Levy reading some books and Cana having drinking contest with her yesterday self. Natsu was standing in front of the Mission Board, accompanied by Happy, not realizing Gray's presence.

And then Gray felt something weird. There was no feeling of being watch intently as usual. _Huh? That's weird. Where is she?_ Gray asked himself. He scanned again and saw Juvia at the counter talking to Mirajane. He smiled to himself. _I guess she hasn't realised that I'm back yet. Maybe I should do something._

"Yo Max!" Gray waved at Max and walked to him. He took a seat next to him.

"Welcome back Gray." Max said and offered him a drink. Gray accepted the offer and chatted with Max and the others at the table. Every now and then he would laugh at their jokes -almost louder than usual- and glanced at Juvia. After 10 minutes and there was still no response from Juvia, he started to feel unsettled. _Is she done with me?_ _No, no…she just hasn't realised it yet. Oh, I know!_

"Mira, bring some more drinks over here!" He shouted.

Mirajane looked up at him from talking to Juvia and smiled at him. "Coming!"

While waiting for Mirajane to come with the drinks, Gray continued to stare at Juvia's back. _There's no way she did not hear that! What the hell's going on here?_

"Oh, you're back huh Gray?" He heard Natsu's voice next to him and turned. _Lucky! It's time like this I'm glad this idiot's around._

"What? You want something?" Gray immediately stood up and stared at Natsu, hard into his eyes.

"What's with that, you idiot? Looking for a fight?" Natsu answered and stared right back at Gray.

And with that, the usual friendly in-fighting of Fairy Tail started again. At first, it was just the mugs and utensils flying around. But then, it was followed by tables and chairs before people started to fly as well. You can imagine the noises and chaos. Only when the mighty Erza stepped in to stop the fighting that it ended. It was lucky no one destroyed her strawberry cake this time round.

"Seriously, I need a peaceful time with my cake!" She took her seat again and started enjoying the cake.

Gray walked away from Natsu and looked around again. Almost every member of the guild has been KO-ed by Erza. He couldn't care less about the others as he was only focused on Natsu the whole time. But not now anyway. He glanced back at Juvia's spot and the shock got to him. She was still there enjoying her meal and he doubted she ever turned around during the commotion. _What the hell?_

Gray had had enough and decided to use the last option available. Lucy!

He walked to where Lucy and Levy were. They had moved from their original spot during the fighting and it was just perfect for Gray since they were sitting at the table right behind Juvia. Gray sat right next to Lucy and started chatting with them, making sure he was being extra friendly to Lucy within Juvia's hearing distance.

"Gray, stop being so creepy." Lucy finally voiced out her uneasiness. She said in a bored manner seeing as she was already used to everyone's behaviour.

Gray smiled apologetically at Lucy and turned to Juvia's way again. She still hadn't moved an inch and Gray finally gave up with his plan of using Juvia's 'love rival' to get her attention. He then sighed. Lucy and Levy just watched him with furrowed eyebrows.

_Okay, that's it. Fine, I'll go talk to you myself and when I ask you what the hell is going on, you better answer me._

Gray stood up and walked to the counter. He took a seat right next to her and he did it roughly, hoping the noise will make Juvia look at him. It did not work either. Gray stared at her.

"Oi, Juvia."

Juvia's eyes went wide when she heard his voice. Gray leaned in closer to get a better view.

"Juvia." He went again.

Juvia turned her head to face him this time and she blushed immediately when she saw how close her Gray-sama was to her.

"Gray-sama!" She smiled widely and opened up her arms to hug him right away.

Gray smiled at his victory and let Juvia hugged him for as long as she wanted. After one whole minute, he started to regret his own decision as the hug was getting tighter every second. He tried to squirm his way out but it was to no avail.

"Juvia, let me go."

"Never!"

And Gray immediately questioned his own judgment when it comes to this woman.

_Why did I tried so hard to get her attention again?_

* * *

AN: Don't ask what Juvia was doing that she never realised all the commotion Gray caused. I don't know either. XD


End file.
